


The 12 Days Of Christmas (Song)

by WingedSwftVix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedSwftVix/pseuds/WingedSwftVix
Summary: Countdown from 12 day till Christmas(Discontinued ;-;)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 12 Drummers Drumming: Captain Canary

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the first two so I'll post three today. This idea just popped into my head while I was listening to the radio.
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Vix

"What was that?" Sara tensed. Stuck in her room in the Waverider, she grew bored by every passing second. Gideon had refused to open her door until Sara had gotten a good night's sleep. 

Rumbling echoed from the halls, growing louder and louder. 

"Gideon?" Gideon gave no response, only opening her doors with a hiss. 

Sara rose from her bed, reaching for the dagger she hid under her pillow. She peered around the corner, tentatively looking for the source of the sound with alarm. 

"Nate?" Sara called over the noise which seemed to be drumming- drumming? 

"Ray? Zari?" Sara was certain now. It was an infuriating drumming coming from the kitchen. 

Creeping down the hall with canary pajamas, messed up hair, and a dagger in hand, she hardly seemed a threat. Suddenly, the drumming stopped. Sara had reached the kitchen. 

"What in the world?" Peering around the corner, she saw a line of uniformed drummers in the middle of the room. A Christmas tree stood to the side, sparsely decorated. The tables were moved elsewhere, leaving room for faux snow and lit candles. 

Sara stepped out of the shadows and into the bright light. As the drummers saw her, they erupted into drumroll. Dropping her dagger on the counter with a clang, and spinning around, she saw Jax and Zari grinning. 

"I knew you had something to do with this!" Sara crowed. "You've been acting odd all week." 

The drumroll turned into a lively beat. 

"Actually," A familiar drawling voice came from behind the tree. "It was mine." 

Leonard Snart. 

"I-" Sara grew quiet, staring at the dead man in front of her. "But you-" 

"Died?" Snart scoffed. "When did a Legend ever go quietly?" 

Sara let out a half-sob, half-laugh and jumped to hug him. 

Wolf whistles and flashes of light indicated the rest of the team behind her as she pulled Snart down for a kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Legends." Gideon chimed in, a hint of laughter and amazement in her tone.

"Merry Christmas." Came the responding murmur. 

"I can't believe you kidnapped Washington's drummers." Jax elbowed Ray. 

"Well, it was worth it."


	2. 11 Pipers Piping: Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara walk home from dinner at a restaurant and are senaraded by a group of pipers.

Lena laughed, nudging a blushing Kara. "You idiot."

"What?" Kara shot back with burning cheeks. "I didn't know the difference between caviar and escargot until now!" 

"Oh no," Lena laughed, rearranging her scarf. "What's funny is the way you pronounced them." 

The two trudged down the sidewalk, chattering excitedly and drawing adoring looks from other pedestrians. 

"You want to come over and watch a movie?" Kara asked after a moment of silence. 

"Sure! As long as I get to pick this one." Lena smirked. "You'll always pick the mushy romantic ones."

"There's nothing wrong with those!" Kara exclaimed with a mock frown. 

Snow started to fall from the sky, dotting their hair and freezing their faces. The occasional breeze blew the trees, leaves flying this way and that. The dark sky outlined the tall buildings of National City with its stars. 

Lena stopped, her hands tucked in the pockets of her black coat. "Do you ever think about your family?"

Kara turned to her, glancing at her in concern. "Yes. I always look up to the stars and wonder what they're doing without me. But they live their life there and I live mine here. With you."

Lena hugged Kara with a grateful look in her eyes. "Nice knowing I have a family in you. And Alex, Maggie, and everyone else."

Cars rolled by as Kara pressed a kiss to Lena's forehead. 

Suddenly, a quiet noise startled them out of their embrace. Turning around, they saw an approaching group of pipers.

Five of them. Each playing a set of pipes of woodwind in a christmas carol. Lena and Kara looked to each other in surprise and then back to the pipers who had noticed them and started towards them with excited vigor. 

"Ack." Kara stared with wide eyes as the pipers surrounded her and Lena in the middle of the sidewalk, attracting amused glances. 

The pipers started a different, more romantic tune as they smiled smugly to the two lovers, frozen like a deer in headlights. 

Lena broke into a broad smile a moment later and held up her hand to Kara. "May I have this dance?"

Kara grinned with surprise and happiness. "Yes, definitely."

Some of the pipers stopped playing to dance along with them, and soon, the sidewalk was infested with dancers that spilled dangerously onto the street, blocking foot traffic like a freaking Broadway show. 

Kara rested her forehead on Lena's. "I love you."

"Love you too, Supergirl."


	3. 10 Lords A-Leaping: A Very Confused Mick At A Tap-Dancing Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick visits a tap-dancing concert with the Legends and much to his protest, is encouraged to join in.

"I don't want to visit some handy-dandy tie contest!" Mick snorted, taking another swig of his beer. 

"Tap-dancing concert." Ray corrected, a contagious smile on his face. "Tis the year for family, Mick!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mick rumbled in reply. 

Zari sighed. "Come spend time with us Rory. It's better than being cooped up in the Waverider watching football all day."

"Uh uh." Jax butted in. "Mick doesn't work like that. You have to give him something so that he'll give us something in return.

"You offering?" Mick asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Yep." Sara popped her head into the kitchen. "You come with us, I'll let you take a bottle of Rip's collection."

"Ah," Mick nodded with smile, getting up from the chair. "That's my kind of deal." 

\------At The Concert------

The women wearing dresses and the men sporting suits, they made their way to the show house amidst the chatter and excitement of the other attendees. 

Sara stopped them in the lobby before they could enter the theater. "You all are going to behave, right?" She glanced at Mick. "Right?"

He snorted. "Yeah, whatever." 

As Nate and Amaya exchanged a look that made Mick want to throw up, the Legends filed into their seats on the overhang. Lucky enough to have rented it all to themselves, Mick sat and rested his feet on the rail. 

Sara snapped at him, eyes glittering with something like exasperation. 

Zari devilishly grinned at Mick as pointed towards the opening curtain. 

"Tie party." Rory muttered beneath his breath as the lights dimmed. 

To his surprise, the actors onstage didn't start singing. They stood in a line, the stage littered with holiday themed props. Dressed in uniforms similiar to the drummers two days before- the ones Snart had kidnapped and returned with an apologetic look- they wore monotonous looks on their faces. 

As the music started, they began performing a strange dance that could only be described as leaping like rabbits, jumping up and over each other. 

Mick watched with an intense look on his face, studying their every move. 

Spotting Mick's face, Leonard poked Sara in the side, who looked back with wide eyes and a teasing smile. He gently turned her face to Mick, which caused her to burst out silently laughing. Amaya and Jax frowned, then joined in when they saw Mick. 

\------After Concert-In The Waverider------

"That. Was not a tie party." Mick's eyes were still wide with disbelief. 

"You're damn right its not." Snart smirked, exchanging a look with a still laughing Ray. 

"I think I'll go check on Axel." Mick mumbled, his book in hand. 

As soon as he had left the brig, Sara put in, "I think he's been brainwashed." 

Gideon cheerfully reported that 'Mr. Rory was teaching his rat to be a tap dancer.'

Zari burst into giggles as the rest of the team howled. 

"That's what we get for making Mick participate in family events." Jax wiped his eyes and nudged Nate. 

Nate smiled. "He really is a special case."

"He's our special case." Sara jumped in, turning to take a bottle of aged wine from Rip's collection. "To Mick."

"To the Legends." 

"Hey, isn't that for Mick?"


	4. 9 Ladies Dancing: Skimmons + Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKIMMONS! YAY!  
> Daisy, Jemma, and Fitz walk into a kitchen...

"Hey! Watch it!" Daisy snapped at a startled Piper. 

"Daisy, calm down. Quit yelling at the poor SHIELD agents." Jemma rested her head on Daisy's shoulder. 

"Sorry." Daisy smiled. "It's just.. I want this day to be perfect. A perfect Christmas with you and Coulson and May and everyone else."

The agents Daisy had yelled at were scrambling around, lifting heavy boxes of tinsel and ribbon, others with wreaths and mini lights they had planned to stream about the hallways. 

"What in the name of SHIELD is going on here?" Fitz gasped at the mess. 

"Don't worry Fitz." May waved absently at him as she finished hanging up a wreath of flowers above the kitchen doorway. "We've got it all under control." 

"Micromanager." Daisy muttered to Jemma, making her laugh. 

Fitz's face dawned with understanding as he saw the banner hung over the wall. 

'For Coulson,' he read, smiled broadening. 'To prosperity and life.' 

The banner was decorated with tinsel, signatures of all kinds marked on it. 

"Oi! Is that Thor's handwriting?" Fitz gaped with disbelief. 

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" Mack strode in wearing a ridiculously small Santa hat. "May threatened them with Nick Fury's cat until they signed it. Apparently nobody wants a Tesseract-eating pet."

May climbed down from her stool. "All for good reason." She smiled, full of mirth, her eyes threatening the opposite. 

"You guys are slow." Yo-yo leaned into the doorframe, holding up a string of lights. "Oh, and by the way, Coulson's here." 

A ruffled but surprised Coulson popped up behind her. "What's all this?"

Daisy gasped. "Traitor!" 

Yo-yo laughed. "Well worth it." 

A slow Christmas carol erupted from the alarm system, blinking the string lights in sync with the song. The tree on the corner of the room twinkled softly. 

Agents still in the room suppressed a laugh, finding people to dance with. Daisy and Jemma exchanged glances. 

"What the heck." Daisy shrugged and pulled Jemma into a wild dance of spinning and crashing into other dancers. 

"Looks like fun." May remarked to Coulson as she watched her 'kids' dance. "Seems like it was only yesterday that Daisy joined SHIELD." 

"Well, it _does_ look like fun." Coulson mock bowed to May's surprise. "Wanna dance?"

She scoffed. "I could never say no to you." May took his hands and waltzed onto the dance floor.

Jemma looked over her shoulder to the dancing duos. She had never seen this level of happiness on the usually pressured and stressed agents. In all their grace in battle, they still stumbled over each other's feet, filled with laughter. The lights blinked on and off. 

Fitz stood off to the side, awkwardly watching the spinning, twirling, dancing people. 

Daisy caught her gaze. "See something you like?" Her lip curled into a grin. 

"Nope." Simmons replied, twirling Daisy around amidst hoots of laughter. "Just the family. That feeling you get when you're lost, you travel a long way, then, suddenly, you've been found." 

Daisy replied, "Yeah, we're lucky to have each other." 

"Thank you, Daisy." 

"For what?" She was confused. The sounds of gasps and shouts of joy over the music grew louder as she pressed a kiss to Daisy's forehead. 

"Staying." 

And that was what they would do. Stay together. 

"Hey! What about me?" 

Classic Fitz.


	5. 8 Maids A-Milkin': Nate/Amaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate visits Amaya's village for the holidays.
> 
> By the way, I had to make up a bunch of names and stuff. The added characters aren't part of the show or anything.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Vix
> 
> P.S.  
> Feel free to comment or critique!

"Snake got your tongue?" Amaya teased as Nate stared dumbfounded at the rows and rows of straw huts. 

Trees and long yellow grass surrounded the village, children running after each other in an intense game of hide and seek. Here, you would never have a silent moment. There were always the chirping of birds, chatter of the village elders, laughing of the running kids. Snow 

"Uhh.. Nope." Nate quickly snapped his mouth shut. "It's just.. The world is much prettier when you see it for yourself instead of reading history books." 

A small child wearing a tattered, grass stained shirt ran up to Amaya, jumping into her arms. "Ama! You're here!"

"Hi, Nulocke!" Amaya booped the giggling child on the nose. "Run along, now. I'm showing our guest, Nate, around the village." 

Nulocke, suddenly noticing Nate nearby, hid her face behind Amaya's leg. "Nat."

"No, it's Nate." Nate replied gently. He knelt to look Nulocke in the eyes. She froze, staring back at him, leaning out from behind an amused Amaya's leg. Then, she grinned, holding up Nate's binoculars. "Where did you get that?" 

Amaya snickered, holding her hand out to Nulocke, who laughed and gave it to her. "Go on, now." 

Nulocke smiled shyly and pranced off to her curious staring friends. The jumpship behind them closed its door, melting into the background. 

"So," Nate got up with an admiring glance at her village. "Nice place."

Amaya snorted, walking towards the hut, Nate following her like a lost puppy. "It's home."

Thyris, a village elder came towards them with welcoming arms as Amaya led Nate into a tent. The insides consisted of furs, woven mats, lanterns, and wood tables. "Welcome home, Protector." 

They embraced, Nate awkwardly leaning off to the side. Amaya turned to Nate with a smile. "This is my friend, Nate. He's here to visit for Christmas."

Thyris nodded, a smile gracing her lips. "Lovely. Will he join us for dinner?" 

"Oh, I won't stay long." Nate promised. "We're planning that party remember?" 

Amaya's eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot all about that." 

The tension in the tent seemed to disappear as Nate and Amaya conversed with Thyris, talking about the modern world, their adventures, and the team at the Waverider. Thyris listened patiently, almost as if she had heard it all before. When Nate mentioned losing Stein, her face grew solemn. 

"My sincere apologies." Thyris took Nate's hand. "Your team sounds like they're stronger than you think."

Amaya nodded. "When I joined, it was by mistake. A happy mistake, but a mistake nonetheless." She added as Nate's face darkened. 

"Yep." He agreed, back on track. "She tried to kill us. But we had already suffered through deaths and sadness. Sara would never let any of us go without a formal goodbye. She's sort of a Space Mom." 

Amaya snorted just as a sleek blondie slid into the tent, escorted by a crowd of children. "Speak of the devil." 

"Rather not." Sara said, her pale cheeks flaring pink as the children offered her a rug to sit on, Thyris shooting her an amused glance. "So, this your pad?"

"Of sorts." Thyris took Sara's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "I am Thyris. I suppose you are the legendary Sara Lance?" 

"Of sorts. No pun intended, of course." Sara echoed, a tiny smile on her face as she set her piercing gaze on Nate and Amaya. "You talkin' bad about me?" She teased. 

Nate squirmed under her intense blue gaze nonetheless. "Merry Christmas?" 

"And happy holidays." Sara revealed a bottle of whiskey under her coat. "Care for a nip?"

"Gladly." Amaya immediately took the bottle, much to Thyris's horror and curiousity. "Don't worry, it's not poison." 

"Just drunk magic." Nate muttered, the comment not missed by a preening Sara. "To family." 

"To the Legends."

"What about me?" Thyris croaked, drawing a laugh them the trio. 

"To life, liberty, prosperity." Nate cheered.

"Now that's more like it."


End file.
